


(I think I'm) Going Crazy

by khanadee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Bertholdt, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Trans Bertolt Hoover, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanadee/pseuds/khanadee
Summary: Bertholdt was growing increasingly frustrated...And not the type of frustrated he was used to.





	(I think I'm) Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> There hasn't been any new reibert stuff in awhile so I'm posting this in hopes it'll help quench people's thirst

Bertholdt was growing increasingly frustrated with both himself and Reiner. Said blond had sworn of sex for the month, albeit nearly three weeks ago now. This was the first time he hadn't broken such a swear and the need had gotten to the taller of the two days ago.

Which is why Bertholdt was roaming around their small apartment, awkwardly pausing every few steps to readjust his pants. There was no sign of Annie, which was certainly a relief. The brunet peaked around the hallway corner to where he'd left Reiner sitting on the couch and reading an old book.

If Reiner wasn't going to help him, he'd have to help himself.

Bertholdt wasn't the most fond of self-pleasuring due to the reminder of his genitalia, but the feeling of his dick rubbing against his underwear was officially past the point of unbearable.

The sweat pants and boxers he'd been wearing dropped to the floor with a nearly inaudible thud before Bertholdt padded over to the bed stand to pull out the mostly full bottle of lube and sleeve. (...Reiner had, at first, gotten him a fleshlight as a present. They ended up having to go a few sizes smaller and then for something made specifically for trans people.)

He shifted again before moving his hand down to slowly pump himself and letting out a huff. _Surely_ this would get Reiner's attention.

Bertholdt made his way back to the couch, supplies in hand. It was quiet obvious Reiner hadn't even looked up. It was time to turn up the heat.

The brunet settled himself facing Reiner before hooking one leg over the side of the couch and letting the other settle so his foot was flat on the floor. He bit his lip, squeezing a dollop of lube onto his fingers. There still seemed to be no reaction as Bertholdt began stroking himself again. He moaned and bucked his hips into his hand before ever-so-slightly picking up speed.

"Reiner," Bertholdt whimpered, eyes fluttering shut...God, he was actually getting wet from this, too. Apparently three weeks was the limit for going without any form of sexual contact.

If said blond was looking, Bertholdt didn't catch it. The taller male came to a stop in pumping himself before lazily fishing for his toy and coating the entrance with lube. He licked his lips, shifting his legs and pushing his dick into the toy then glancing up to Reiner.

Almost immediately, Bertholdt was on the edge of coming as not having done so for weeks built all at once. He let out a load moan, pushing his hips off the couch in an attempt to get more friction.

Only a few awkward thrusts later, Bertholdt let out a strangled cry, head snapping back as he came. He sluggishly attempted to keep moving through his orgasm, panting out Reiner's name under his breath before ceasing his movement and collapsing in on himself.

Before he managed to catch his breath, though, Reiner shot up out of his seat and ran his hands down his red face.

"I," He stammered, "I'm going to go take a shower." Without another word, he fled the room.

Bertholdt stared after him, letting out an upset grunt but not yet moving due to tired limbs. He closed his eyes and let himself finish coming down from his high, noting the sound of the shower turning on in several rooms over. The brunet bit back another yawn before lazily pushing himself up and then into standing.

"Well, I should shower now too," Bertholdt laughed to himself before grabbing his supplies to put back in the nightstand drawer.

Reiner wasn't getting away so easily this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of an au but idk if I'll do anything else with it


End file.
